Muñeca de Trapo
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][ItaSaku]Sakura es retenida contra su voluntad por Akatuski durante cuatro largos años,mientras esta prisionera escribe un diario con sus vivencias y lo que le sucede con su captorItachi Uchiha.


**Advertencias: **pues….este fic contiene lemon (a punta pala), una ligera tortura y…no se…. ¿palabras mal sonantes? Resumiendo que no es apto para todos públicos. Leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (mas quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (aunque no se si se puede considerar trama si quiera uu)  
**Dedicatoria:** A las chicas del foro Sasunaru, (¿sin vosotras que haría yo?) no se yo si alguna lo leerá (se de una que no) pero bueno, con todo mi cariño. Hay que variar no me matéis jajaja.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**MUÑECA DE TRAPO  
**_By Aya K_

_**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la muñeca de mi amo.**_

_No se cuanto exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, sumergida en la oscuridad de esta celda. _

_No se cuanto llevo aislada del mundo lleno de colores y olores._

_No se cuanto tiempo llevo siendo una muñeca sin voluntad._

_Creo recordar, vagamente, que me capturaron hace unos cuatro años. Yo tenia quince años y ahora, si no me fallan las cuentas, tengo diecinueve._

_Aun era una niña indefensa, por mucho que quisiese pensar que era fuerte y valiente, que no sabia que existía un mundo tan cruel y oscuro._

_El que me enseño ese mundo frío, cruel y oscuro fue el que ha sido mi amo desde el momento en que me capturaron y me encerraron en esta celda; Uchiha Itachi (o mi amo como prefiere que le llame)._

_Cuando me trajeron aquí me comportaba como una rebelde, intentaba atacar a mis carceleros, peleaba con mi amo, intentaba destruir la mazmorra; cualquier cosa era un acto desesperado por escaparme._

_Mi única esperanza era que la aldea viniese a rescatarme pero al parecer el lugar donde me encontraba debía de estar muy lejos o se habían olvidado de mí. _

_Por culpa de pensar que se habían olvidado de mi deje de comer, de beber; deje de vivir._

_Mis carceleros no me hacían mucho caso, pero mi amo intentaba que reaccionase por medio de sus insultos. No pudo conseguir nada._

_Tan solo reaccione cuando el primer latigazo se estrello contra mi espalda un día que ahora se me antoja lejano. Un grito escapo sin remedio de mis labios cuando sentí el cuero sobre mi piel marcándome y abrasándome la piel._

_Cansado de mi indiferencia hacia todo, mi amo había decidido que la mejor forma de hacerme reaccionar era esa; la tortura física._

_No se cuantas veces estrello el látigo en mi espalda y mis piernas sin compasión; ni siquiera en que momento comenzó a lamer la sangre que caía de cada una de las heridas abiertas y sangrantes bebiendo la sangre como si fuese algo divino y prohibido; mi mente se aturdió y solo pude notar que algo había cambiado aquella vez._

_Tras esa enésima tortura mi amo dejo de venir a verme, no se dignaba ni a castigarme y de nuevo me sumí en la oscuridad de mi celda._

_Al siguiente al que vi fue a su compañero, Kisame creo recordar que se llama, su misión era la misma que la de mi amo; tratar de sonsacarme información sobre Konoha._

_Sus torturas eran aun más despiadadas que las de mi amo; pero no me quejaba, no abría la boca, no emitía ni un solo sonido._

_Aquello le desesperaba de tal forma que los latigazos se hacían más fuertes y dirigidos a puntos estratégicos que él sabia que iban a causarme mucho dolor. Aun así, mi terquedad me impedía gritar y mis labios quedaron todos llenos de sangre ya que me los mordía sin piedad tratando de ahogar mis gritos._

_Recuerdo la última vez que el fue mi torturador, el último latigazo (hecho con un látigo gigantesco que había empezado a utilizar las últimas veces) me pillo desprevenida y se clavo en mi espalda, ya cortada por los anteriores latigazos, haciendo que un grito ensordecedor saliese de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo._

_La caverna se lleno de aquel sonido y perdí la conciencia en aquel instante. No supe nunca que había pasado después de aquello._

_Cuando volví en mi, no me encontraba en mi celda. Mi cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por una sabana de seda y descansaba sobre una mullida cama. Mi primera reacción fue la de levantarme sobresaltada cogiendo la sabana para taparme. Apenas pude sentarme en la cama cuando vi a mi amo en una silla sentado observándome sin perder detalle de mí._

_Yo no podía dejar de mirarle con asombro, no entendía que estaba haciendo allí pero él me lo explico…._

_-/-_

-"No te preocupes. Estas aquí porque así le he pedido yo al líder de Akatsuki que sea."

-"Pero…….no entiendo porque."

-"Eso es fácil."-Itachi se levanto de la silla acercándose a la asustada chica que solo podía verle, sin posibilidad de huir.-"¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?"

La chica negó asustada agarrando con más fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían.

-"Llevas aquí cerca de dos años Sakura."-Itachi se sentó al lado de la chica en la cama y cogio unos mechones de su pelo, ahora largos.-"Hace dos años que estas en nuestro poder y no nos has dicho nada sobre Konoha. El líder se impacienta."-acerco los mechones a su nariz y los olio con deleite.-"Por ello ya no te encentra útil."

La chica abrió los ojos asustada.-"Eso significa que…."

-"No, no significa que te vayamos a matar. Aún no. El portador del Kyubi no ha dejado de buscarte y tú puedes ser un fantástico cebo para atraerle a nosotros. Pero si es cierto que has perdido tu valor como informadora."-Itachi acaricio el pelo de la chica suavemente.-"Por eso le he pedido al líder que me concediese un favor por mis años de servicio."

-"¿Qué favor?"-pregunto la chica aun intentando asimilar que Naruto no hubiese dejado de buscarla.

-"Uno un tanto egoísta."-la chica lo miro sin comprender.-"A partir de ahora serás mi muñeca. Harás lo que yo te mande, no dejaras que nadie que no sea yo te toque y vivirás aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?"

La chica asintió asustada. Aquello no era aquella sucia y oscura celda pero era estar encerrada en una jaula de oro. No obstante¿Qué otra solución le quedaba?

-"Bien, en ese caso….el baño esta allí. Tienes ropa limpia y toallas preparadas. Lávate, vístete y vuelve en cuanto termines. Yo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa."

Y sin decir nada más el moreno desapareció de la habitación. Sakura se quedo allí, sentada en la cama, sin moverse un rato. No conseguía asimilar todo aquello. Después decidió hacer caso al moreno y cumplir con sus indicaciones.

Veinte minutos después Sakura salía del baño tan limpia y reluciente como hacia años que no se encontraba. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca que tapaba su desnudez y caminaba descalza por el suelo de la habitación.

Cuando salio volvió a encontrarse en la misma silla de antes a Itachi que la miraba con una mirada inexpresiva pero sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

El moreno le hizo una seña con la mano y la chica se acerco vacilante. Cuando la tuvo a su altura la atrapo por la cintura y la acerco a él lo más que pudo. Sakura se encontró de pronto con su cuerpo entre las dos piernas del moreno y las manos de Itachi: una en su cintura sujetándola y la otra en su cara acariciándola. La chica estaba asustada.

-"He esperado dos largos años para que me dejaran quedarme contigo. Eres una muñeca muy hermosa…..y serás solo mía."-Itachi acerco su boca a la cara de la chica lamiendo una de sus mejillas y provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Sakura.-"Ven."

Itachi se levanto de la silla aun sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y la condujo de nuevo a la mullida cama. La chica se dejaba guiar sin saber que pretendía del todo y sin poder negarse a los deseos de sus captor. El moreno acostó a la chica en la cama y se situó encima de ella apoyado en los brazos para no hacerle daño. Sakura le miraba asustada e Itachi la miraba ansioso.

El moreno deslizo un trozo de la bata y se acerco al cuello de la chica lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sin compasión. Sus manos delineaban la figura de aquella chica a la que había observado y deseado tan enfermizamente durante aquellos dos años. Cada vez que la oía gritar por sus latigazos algo en su interior se encendía, aquella chica era su mayor deseo carnal y ahora era toda suya. Su único anhelo era volver a oírla gritar de aquella forma bajo él y tocar todo aquel cuerpo que tanto había cambiado en aquellos dos años y que ahora hacia que Sakura fuese tan atractiva. Ahora sería toda suya, solo suya y solo él tendría derecho a tocarla.

Sakura tan solo sentía como las manos de Itachi se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, en su inocencia aún no entendía muy bien la situación y el haber estado dos años de su adolescencia encerrada en aquella celda no le habían servido para que se preparase para todo aquello. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin más a todo aquello llevado por el instinto y sin que la chica tuviese ni las fuerzas, ni el conocimiento para frenar aquella situación.

Además las ágiles manos de su captor eran una cosa que ella, internamente, había ansiado durante el tiempo que Kisame se encargó de ella. Aquellas pálidas y frías manos, que ahora se metían entre los recovecos de su bata y la hacían delirar, eran las que había añorado y deseado durante todo el tiempo que no la tocaron.

Itachi seguía deleitándose con la suavidad y el aroma de la piel de la chica disfrutando sobre manera cuando Sakura emitía un suspiro o su cuerpo se movía instintivamente en busca de sus manos. La inocencia de aquella chica le parecía de lo más seductor y la forma en que no se apartaba, aún siendo él su captor, le excitaba, estaba claro que iba a disfrutar mucho de su regalo.

El moreno se separó un poco del cuello de la chica sin dejar de acariciar con sus manos las piernas de la pelirosada, la miró fijamente a los ojos verdes y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sakura nunca se había besado con nadie pero el instinto la guiaba y ella se dejaba llevar por él. Los labios de los dos se juntaron en un simple roce que se volvió más profundo cuando Itachi se acercó más a ella.

Sakura sentía un contacto algo húmedo y placentero que le provocaba escalofríos. La lengua del Uchiha exploraba la inocente boca robando en cada recoveco toda aquella hermosa y frágil inocencia. Toda la inocencia que desprendía Sakura le volvía loco. Las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, su respiración agitada, sus ojos velados por las sensaciones, su cuerpo estremeciéndose en cada caricia; todo era una invitación a quitarle toda la inocencia que poseía.

Abrió del todo la bata de la chica deleitándose con la visión y arrancando un nuevo sonrojo de la kunoichi. Itachi la miró maravillado y empezó a llenar aquel cuerpo de caricias. Trazó un sendero desde la base del cuello de la chica hasta sus pechos. Los besó y acarició hasta la extenuación mientras su lengua delineaba su esternon y parte de la piel debajo de sus pechos. Sakura suspiraba con la respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo.

Itachi delineo el torso y la cintura hasta posar sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sakura jadeaba ya entre espasmos de placer y sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas tortuosas caricias aunque no entendiese muy bien porque. El moreno besó, lamió y mordió el ombligo y el vientre de la chica acercándose cada vez más a la intimidad de la chica y sintiéndose ansioso y extasiado al saber que sería el primero en llegar a esa parte.

Sus manos bajaron de las caderas a los muslos acariciando la fina piel a su paso y excitándose aún más con la visión de Sakura con los ojos cerrados y abandonada al placer que le proporcionaba; una mano agarrada fuertemente a la almohada y la otra sobre su boca intentando callar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Toda aquella visión le torturaba de tal manera que deseo poseerla en ese instante hasta la extenuación y sin consideración, fue el pensamiento de que su juguetito aún era una niña lo que le calmó aquel fogoso pensamiento.

Sus manos acariciaron los muslos por el interior abriendo las piernas de Sakura en el proceso. La chica le miraba intrigada y con todas aquellas emociones en su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer pero estaba segura de que tampoco tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse; Itachi se encargaría de todo.

Itachi separó lo suficiente las piernas de Sakura como para poder ver aquello que tanto ansiaba, Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza al estar completamente expuesta a Itachi. El Uchiha empezó a besar sus muslos desde las rodillas hasta las caderas suavemente intentando calmar los nervios de la chica. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ser más rudo y es que la visión de Sakura a su merced le volvía loco.

Sakura profirió un gemido cuando la boca de Itachi empezó su trabajo en aquella zona tan sensible. Si antes ya se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada, en aquellos instantes aún más. Itachi se deleitaba con los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la chica y que le indicaban que su trabajo estaba siendo acertado, muy acertado. El moreno se entretuvo varios minutos disfrutando de cómo Sakura se revolvía sobre el colchón aguantando las ganas de gritar, como se mordía los dedos en un intento desesperado de contenerse y como su mano libre agarraba las sábanas como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sin pretenderlo mucho Itachi sintió como Sakura se tensaba y después un gemido ronco salía de la boca de la chica haciendo ver que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Itachi sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios. Aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

_-/-_

_Y así fue como todo comenzó. _

_No había día en que no me hiciese suya._

_Ni uno solo día en que no me llevase al séptimo cielo con sus caricias y su boca._

_Ni tan solo uno en el que no me reclamase a su lado._

_Y así pasó el tiempo. Vivía en su habitación, tenía ropa bonita y de buena calidad, me hacía regalos esporádicos: que si unos bombones, unas flores, unos peluches; todo para mantenerme distraída y contenta._

_Incluso llegué a conseguir que entrenase conmigo, que me enseñase alguna técnica nueva. Claro que el precio por las clases era el volver a ser su muñeca una noche más._

_Tampoco me puedo quejar. Había sido un buen cambio. De la fría celda donde me encerraron cuando llegué a una lujosa habitación donde me encuentro ahora._

_Mi amo decidió que debía mantenerme distraída y por ello me dio un cuaderno por si quería escribir algo. Al principio solo eran pequeñas historias o anécdotas ninja que había oído en algún sitio. _

_Pero luego todo empezó a cambiar. El cuaderno se convirtió en uno de mis confidentes. Escribía cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese, por muy tonta que fuese. Sólo quería tener algo en lo que no pensar. Todo había sido diferente desde aquel día..._

_-/-_

Sakura estaba sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo en un cuaderno de pastas rosas. Su pelo caía por su espalda y se mecía levemente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul cielo con el que se sentía cómoda en aquella habitación donde casi no entraba la luz, salvo por aquella pequeña ventana.

No sintió a Itachi llegar, si lo hubiese hecho habría escondido el cuaderno. Tan solo estaba escribiendo lo que sentía hacía tanto tiempo. No lo que sentía en aquellos momentos pero claro, eso Itachi no podía saberlo, él tan solo leyó la última frase del trozo que llevaba escrito: "Te quiero tanto Naruto."

La rabia se acumuló en el mayor de los Uchiha y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un golpe a la chica, un golpe tan fuerte que Sakura acabó en el suelo confundida.

Cuando localizó al culpable de su caída y le miró a los ojos tuvo miedo. El sharingan de Itachi refulgía con su rabia y la asustaba.

-"No te he oído llegar amo."

-"¿Cómo ibas a oírme si estabas tan concentrada escribiendo en tu cuaderno?"-repuso con ira.

Sakura tembló asustada. Cuando Itachi se enfada tan solo quedaba esperar a que llegara lo peor. Y llegó.

Itachi cogió a la chica, que ya se había levantado, y la beso rudamente. Tan solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, castigarla. Aquello era una ofensa para él que la había salvado de la muerte y de aquella miserable celda. Sakura sentía como aquel beso la asfixiaba y como Itachi ardía en deseos de poseerla allí mismo. La chica resignada esperó su castigo por aquella tontería.

Sakura terminó estampada contra la pared más cercana en un segundo. Itachi la acorraló entre la pared y él haciendo que Sakura emitiese un gemido doloroso, que era lo que precisamente Itachi deseaba oír. El moreno la atrapó aún más contra la pared y besó su cuello sin contemplación dejándole numerosas marcas. Sakura sólo se dejaba hacer pero debía de reconocer que aquella actitud de su amo le gustaba en ciertos casos y la excitaba.

Itachi cogió las piernas de Sakura e hizo que rodease su cintura con ellas. La chica se agarró a su cuello para conseguir mayor estabilidad. En un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Itachi. La mirada verde de Sakura estaba cegada por el placer y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Itachi la miraba con su sharingan sin perder detalle y con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca.

En un instante la ropa interior de Sakura había desaparecido y Itachi la penetraba sin consideración haciendo que la chica gimiese de dolor y le clavase las uñas en los hombros. No obstante, y pese a sentir como Sakura le clavaba las uñas, Itachi no menguo ni un segundo sus rápidas embestidas. Pronto en vez de gemidos de dolor, lo que salía de la boca de la pelirosa eran gemidos de placer. Sakura apoyaba la espalda contra la pared buscando un apoyo sin encontrarlo, sus manos se agarraban a los brazos de Itachi y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un permanente gemido.

Itachi atrapó la boca de Sakura con la suya en un ardiente beso a medida que seguía moviéndose. Tras el hambriento beso la miró a los ojos, ya sin sharingan, y habló cerca de su cara.

-"Recuérdalo bien: nadie te hará sentir lo que te hago sentir yo. Eres mía, no lo olvides."

Con un último esfuerzo se hundió más en ella haciendo que Sakura gritase de placer llegando al orgasmo al instante y que él mismo terminase con ella mientras besaba de nuevo su cuello.

Itachi se separó de Sakura. La chica se escurrió hasta el suelo, ya que sus piernas no la aguantaban, y acabó sentada apoyada contra la pared intentando normalizar su respiración. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Itachi ya no estaba.

_-/-_

_No entendía a que se debía todo aquello. _

_De acuerdo que era suya, que no podía pensar en nadie más, pero no entendía su afán de posesión hacia mí._

_No podía escapar. Entonces¿Cuál era su preocupación¿Por qué tenerme encerrada sin ver nada? _

_Aún ahora no lo entiendo pero se que no serviría de nada preguntar, ya lo intenté una vez y acabó follándome otra vez, esta vez contra el lavabo del cuarto de baño._

_Lo que sí cambio fue su expresión. Desde hace medio año noto preocupado a mí amo. No entiendo muy bien porque pero creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo._

_Ya ni siquiera me folla como antes. Ahora es como si fuese una rutina para él. Como si quisiese terminar cuanto antes._

_No puedo más tendré que preguntarle que le pasa._

Sakura dejó de escribir en el cuaderno cuado sintió como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba. Al girarse le vio, Uchiha Itachi. Acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento diario por lo que la ropa que llevaba estaba toda sudada y su cabello algo revuelto.

Sakura le sonrió y se levantó haciendo que la falda de su vestido de tirantes marrón se moviese con ella.

-"Bienvenido amo. ¿Qué tal le ha ido el entrenamiento?"-preguntaba mientras le acercaba una toalla que el moreno cogió y se dispuso a secarse con ella.

-"Como siempre. Kisame no aguanta nada."

-"Eso se debe a que sois un gran ninja amo, por eso Kisame-san no puede con usted."-dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño a preparar un buen baño para Itachi.

-"Sí, es eso sin duda."-afirmo mientras seguía con la mirada como las largas piernas de su muñeca se adentraban en el baño. Supuso que sería mejor darle la noticia entonces.-"Sakura."

-"¿Sí amo¿Deseáis algo?"

-"Naruto está cerca."

Justo en el instante que Itachi pronunció aquellas palabras Sakura acababa de cerrar el grifo de la bañera y le oyó perfectamente. Una de sus manos fue a su boca ahogando un gemido de sorpresa, la otra acabó en su pecho intentando tranquilizar a su, ahora, desbocado corazón.

-"¿No dices nada?"-preguntó desde la habitación Itachi mientras se quitaba la camiseta del entrenamiento.

-"¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?"-preguntó Sakura asomándose desde el baño y apoyada en la puerta.

-"Le he visto."

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Itachi la miró sin sorprenderse, esperaba aquella reacción.

-"Estarán aquí mañana, pasado como muy tarde."-miró a Sakura que pareció volver en sí tras la sorpresa.-"Puedes llorar si quieres. Puedes gritar o saltar si así lo deseas. Entiendo que estés feliz. Mañana quizás ya seas libre."-y sin decir nada más Itachi se metió en el baño cerrando tras de si. Se miro en el espejo y maldijo internamente al kitsune.

Tras el baño Itachi se sentía relajado pero intranquilo. Ahora pensaba que no había sido una idea tan genial el decirle a Sakura que Naruto estaba cerca. Distraído salió del baño vestido con los pantalones de su pijama y terminando de secarse el pelo. Al cruzar la puerta la toalla se le calló al suelo.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama con uno de los tantos camisones semitransparentes que le había regalado, pero precisamente aquel era el que mejor le quedaba de todos. La chica no solía usar nada negro pero aquel camisón negro la hacía poseedora de un halo de misterio e inocencia muy difícil de ver en cualquier otra persona. Una combinación que volvía loco a Itachi.

Con los años la chica se había vuelto más atrevida, ya sabía perfectamente de que iba el asunto y había aprendido muy bien como hacer que su amo disfrutase. Sin embargo, Itachi aún no se acostumbraba a algunas de las facetas de la chica.

-"¿Sa-sakura?"

-"mmm…. ¿sí amo?"-ronroneó desde la cama.

-"¿Qué haces así vestida?"-preguntó desorientado.

-"Quería daros mi regalo de despedida, si es que fuese a haber alguna. Y sino, mi regalo de buena suerte para la probable batalla."

Itachi la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Sus piernas largas y delgadas le volvían loco. El pelo largo que le caía parte por la espalda y parte por delante haciéndola ver irresistible. Sus ojos verdes mirándole sin vergüenza invitándole a acercarse a ella. Sus labios rojos que invitaban a besarla sin parar. Era demasiado para cualquiera y sobre todo para Itachi.

El moreno se acercó algo vacilante hacia Sakura que le tendía una de sus manos. Itachi se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica que le miraba decidida.

-"No tienes porque hacer esto Sakura."

-"Pero quiero hacerlo amo."

-"Ya no soy tu amo. Mañana te rescataran."

-"Me da igual….hasta el momento en que derriben esa puerta y me lleven de vuelta a Konoha, sigue siendo mi amo."

Sin darle tiempo a replicar Sakura unió sus labios a los de Itachi en un roce excitante y ansioso. El moreno deseaba tenerla una vez más, aunque fuese la última y ella se lo estaba concediendo. Sakura no había perdido el tiempo y mientras su lengua luchaba contra la de Itachi sus manos vagaban por el torso de aquel hombre que tantas cosas, buenas y malas, le había enseñado. La chica acabó sentada sobre el regazo del moreno, cogiendo con sus manos la cara de Itachi y con las manos del Uchiha en sus muslos.

-"Sakura….estás aún a tiempo de parar. Créeme no es necesario. No me debes nada. Yo solo soy tu carcelero y me he aprovechado de ti."

-"Podrías haberte aprovechado más y además gracias a ti nadie me ha molestado en dos años. Quiero agradecértelo. No seas pesado Itachi. Déjame follarte a gusto."

Itachi – 0 Sakura – 1

El moreno se sintió de nuevo atrapado por los labios de la chica que lo empujaba para caer sobre el colchón. Sakura acabo pegada completamente al cuerpo de Itachi que sentía como la suave piel de la chica le recorría. Además podía notar todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo excitándolo por momentos. Sakura se separo un poco de él quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Itachi emitió un leve gemido de placer al sentirla allí sentada. Sakura sonrió pícara.

-"mmm….parece que te gusta."

-"Sí, me gusta. Todo en ti me gusta."-dijo mientras sus manos se colaban por dentro del camisón y recorrían la cintura de la chica. Sakura sonreía traviesa desde su altura. Itachi seguía ascendiendo por el cuerpo de la chica que dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos de placer a cada paso que ascendía. Sakura se afianzo más en las caderas de Itachi cuando notó que este le acariciaba los pechos. Itachi ahogó un gemido por el contacto.

-"Ojo por ojo y diente por diente."-rió la chica mirándolo divertida. Itachi frunció el ceño fingiendo enfadarse.

Sakura aparto las manos de Itachi de su cuerpo y se dedico a besar todo el cuerpo que tenia debajo de ella. Itachi disfrutaba de las caricias de la chica y se deshacía de placer bajo las manos que tan bien conocían su cuerpo. Sakura trazaba un camino de saliva con su lengua tras haberle dejado una marca considerable en el cuello. Itachi presentía hacia donde se dirigía y el placer anticipado que sabia que recibiría le excitaba aún más.

Y así fue. Un gemido ronco se escapo de su garganta cuando sintió la lengua de Sakura en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. La chica lamía, succionaba y mordía haciéndole delirar a cada segundo. Solo ella era capaz de hacerle gemir de esa forma con tan poco. Las manos de Itachi se agarraron fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama. Mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de sentir aún más. La boca abierta en un constante gemido provocado por la boca de Sakura.

La chica volvió a subirse sobre él. Itachi la miro y se acerco a ella uniendo sus bocas en un beso ardiente que les quemaba a los dos. Sakura se coloco bien y descendió lentamente sobre Itachi. La sensación de sus cuerpos al unirse les provocaba un delirante placer. Sakura se apoyo a ambos lados de Itachi mientras un largo gemido escapaba de su boca. Itachi la contemplaba en toda aquella erótica situación deseando que empezase a moverse.

Sakura comenzó a moverse casi al segundo de él haber pensado en ello. Sus movimientos eran en principio lentos y certeros. Después la lujuria les invadió y se movían frenéticamente al ritmo que les marcaba la necesidad sin dejar de tocarse en el proceso y deseando y a la vez temiendo el momento del orgasmo. Apenas podían mantener el ritmo cuando el orgasmo les sorprendió mientras se besaban sin control. Itachi hundió las manos en las sabanas, Sakura araño un poco el torso del Uchiha mientras los dos gemían disfrutando de las sensaciones.

El pelo de Sakura acabo desperdigado por su espalda cuando cayo exhausta sobre el cuerpo de Itachi. Los dos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y sus latidos. El moreno acaricio la espalda de la chica disfrutando de su suavidad y enredando los dedos en el pelo. Cuando estuvieron un poco más calmados Sakura se separo de él y se acostó a un lado.

-"Bueno…..he de reconocer que el regalo de despedida no ha estado mal, nada mal."

-"¿Ves? Es que no me dejas acabar antes de quejarte amo."-repuso con una sonrisa la chica mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el estomago de Itachi.

-"Es que soy un impaciente Sakura. Ya lo sabes. Y deja de hacer eso sino quieres repetir."

-"Eso ha sonado a amenaza amo."

-"Es una amenaza."-declaro posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-"En ese caso….."-empezó acariciando ahora el vientre del moreno y descendiendo aún más.-"Creo que tendrás que cumplirla."

-"Encantado."-respondió Itachi mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra los labios de la chica dejándola atrapada bajo él.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado.

77777777777777777777777777777

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó cuando alguien la llamó insistentemente. Estaba echada aún en la cama con una sábana hasta la cintura y desnuda completamente. La persona que la llamaba era Itachi que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de Akatsuki y la miraba preocupado.

-"¿Sucede algo amo?"

-"Sí. Nos atacan. Al parecer han localizado la guarida y han pedido refuerzos. Nos ataca todo un escuadrón Anbu."

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca escandalizada. Aquello iba a ser una carnicería.

-"Quiero que te vistas con algo cómodo y sencillo. Mis órdenes son dejarte de nuevo en tu celda para mantenerte lo más lejos de ellos."

-"Está bien."

La chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama y desnuda empezó a recorrer la habitación buscando algo para ponerse. Al final encontró algo sencillo con lo que podía moverse libremente. Itachi no había dejado de observarla desde entonces, sólo pensaba que nunca más la podría poseer y ese pensamiento le estaba matando.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda posando sus manos en su cintura y acercándola a él.

-"Te echaré de menos."-susurró aspirando el olor que desprendía su pelo.-"¿Y tú a mi?"

-"Eso ni se pregunta."-susurro Sakura mientras notaba las manos de Itachi recorriendo su cintura.-"No creo que encuentre en toda Konoha a nadie que folle como tú."

-"No hables así sino quieres que te estampe contra la pared y te folle sin parar."

-"Está bien. Me controlaré. Pero sólo porque no tenemos tiempo que sino….créeme que me encantaría que lo hicieras."-sentenció mirándolo pícara.-"Ahora… ¿serías tan amable de dejar que me vistiera?"

-"Está bien…."

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a Itachi a través de la guarida de los Akatsuki hasta su antigua celda. Seguía igual que hacia cuatro años. No había cambiado nada y por ello un escalofrió la recorrió al entrar en ella. Itachi lo notó y la rodeo por la cintura.

-"Se que odias esta celda pero no hay otro remedio."-Sakura asintió relajándose un poco.-"Quiero que me prometas que vas a ser una buena esposa del hombre con quien te cases y una gran madre. Lamento haberte quitado toda tu adolescencia, de verdad que lo siento pero al menos no has muerto como otras prisioneras. Cuídate mucho Sakura."

La chica se giró al notar que las manos se desprendían de su cintura. Itachi aprovechó y la besó por última vez. Un beso salvaje pero a la vez dulce. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos. Aquellos años no los olvidarían. Rápidamente Itachi se separó de ella y la encerró en la celda. Cuando iba a salir de la prisión se volvió un instante a ella y le sonrió, Sakura le respondió a la sonrisa desde la celda.

_-/-_

_Aquel fue el último día que vi a mi amo._

_Unas horas después de que él se fuese Naruto entró en la prisión y me encontró en aquella celda. Su mirada se iluminó y me sacó de allí para después abrazarme como si no quisiese dejarme escapar._

_Yo aún estaba algo aturdida. Al salir de la guarida fue como salir de un profundo sueño. Darme cuenta de que existía algo más fuera de aquel lugar…entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había estado bajo el dominio del Sharingan todo aquel tiempo._

_Fue como salir de un largo sueño. Me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo había sido una muñeca movida por los hilos de Itachi…o tal vez no. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que había hecho desde que me había llevado a su habitación. _

_¿Qué era real y que era mentira¿Qué había hecho bajo mi propia voluntad y qué no? _

_Ni siquiera ahora, cinco años después, lo sé. _

_Pero aún queda grabado en mi memoria las primeras palabras que me dijo cuando me rescato de las torturas._

_Aquella declaración de propiedad._

"_**A partir de ahora serás mi muñeca. Harás lo que yo te mande, no dejaras que nadie que no sea yo te toque y vivirás aquí. ¿Lo has entendido?"**_

_Ni siquiera mi marido entiende lo que me pasó. Sólo sé que me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijo que aceptaría aquel niño como suyo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo era._

_Creo que ya es hora de cerrar este viejo cuaderno. _

_Fue un placer ser tuya durante aquellos años. Hasta siempre Itachi, donde quiera que estés._

_Tu muñeca._

**FIN**

**N. de Autora:** mmm…no se que decir. Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió un día recién levantada. Al principio Sakura iba a acabar muerta pero no se…luego me apiade de ella y paso de ser un mero objeto sexual a ser algo más preciado para Itachi. Tuve mucha oposición para conseguir terminar este fic (sobretodo de lore-sama) pero por fin lo conseguí. Solo espero que haya gustado a alguien y que no os haya parecido ni muy raro ni muy cutre, he hecho lo que he podido. Y por si hay alguien preguntándose quien es el marido de Sakura decir que no lo puse pensando en alguien en particular, podéis poner al que más os guste.  
Solo rogar por un review si ha alguien le ha gustado y nada más. Hasta la próxima,

**Aya K**

_7-5-06 _


End file.
